


Sugar and Blood

by miraellie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraellie/pseuds/miraellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heir to a massive business empire makes an offer to a lowly coffee shop worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Blood

   The buzz of voices from the crowd in the coffee shop faded away. Sansa blinked at the brunette sitting across from her, at the red lips stretched into a charming smile that had undoubtedly felled countless others before herself.   
      
    Sansa swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to glance around. That would be suspicious. That would catch someone’s attention. “I--I don’t know...”  
      
    Margaery sighed, taking a sip of her dark coffee. The coffee Sansa had made for her. “No on else can make my coffee like you do,” Margaery had said, eyes gleaming brightly, and Sansa had felt her cheeks warm.  
      
    “It’s simple,” Margaery said. “Just come live with me. We can help you deal with Mr. Baratheon.”   
      
    The way she said his name, with a slight sneer in her voice -- Margaery even managed to make that sound pretty. Everything she did was pretty.  
      
    Even when she was suggesting something unthinkable. Sansa envied her for it. Sansa loved her for it.  
      
    “There’s strength in numbers,” Margaery continued, taking a bite of her muffin. “He won’t come after you if you’re with me and my family.”  
      
    Sansa stayed silent. That meant leaving. That meant packing up her things and walking out the door as quickly as she could. She was tired of her life being uplifted at the drop of a hat. Tired of moving at the whims of the people around her.  
      
    Margaery seemed to catch on to her hesitation. Something dimmed in her expression and she pulled back slightly. “We’ll help you go home, if you like,” she offered. “We’ll help you get your family’s property back from the Baratheons.”  
      
    Sansa ran a finger along the rim of her cup, her coffee having gone forgotten. “Will you come with me?” she said suddenly, then felt herself blush deeply.   
      
    Margaery looked taken aback only for the briefest of moments before her smile returned, brilliant and beautiful. Sansa managed a small smile back, wondering if Margaery saw her as dazzling as she saw the older woman.   
      
    “Of course,” Margaery said, leaning over the table and reaching across to take Sansa’s hand in hers. “After we’ve dealt with Mr. Baratheon, I’ll go wherever you like, Sansa.”  
      
    Sansa swallowed again before nodding. She gripped Margaery’s hand tightly and let her eyes flutter closed as Margaery closed in for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, Sansa followed her, wanting to linger in the moment.  
      
    Joffrey would be dealt with. Sansa would be free. She would be home.  
      
    She would be with Margaery.   
      
    Fairytales could come true.


End file.
